Falso Fatalismo
by nowordsfornow
Summary: Algunas situaciones pueden obligarnos a cometer locuras, y esas locuras acarrean consecuencias que pueden volverse tu todo.
1. Prologo

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falso Fatalismo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et lux in tenebris Lucet**

_(_Y la luz brilla en las tinieblas)

**PROLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oscuridad.

Densa, pesada, insitante y terrible oscuridad.

Arremolinándose con un encanto estremecedor. Intentando tragar cualquier vestigio de vida que pueda existir en este mundo muerto y a veces olvidado. Creo que deberia sentirme hesitado y sin embargo, aquí estoy, disfrutando de una omnipotencia que me ha sido dada sin yo haberla pedido y que he aprendido a disfrutar con demasía.

Porque me hace diferente.

A todo lo que odio y no puedo nombrar. A todo lo que es mentira. A todo lo que es inútil.

Y entonces, las sombras danzan con la rebeldía característica de quien no tiene a quien seguir. Y yo entonces sé lo que esa algarabía significa: porque mi pecho se hincha y las garras comienzan a escocer sobre los pulpejos de los dedos, mientras muerdo mis labios con la lascivia característica de los que son como yo.

Humanos.

Egoístas, incapaces, poco dignos.

Necesarios.

El eslabón débil en la cadena jerárquica que a todos nos han inculcado a recordar, pero que nunca cumplimos y subestimamos.

Son tan ridículos que me causan lastima. No importa como sean, que fortuna ostenten o que valores morales tengan. Al final de cuentas, siempre van a estar mendigando a cualquier ser supremo lo que ellos son incapaces de obtener.

Y eso está bien, porque para que exista un balance en este mundo, es necesaria una existencia recíproca, capaz de beneficiar ambas partes.

Capaz de beneficiarme a mi, principalmente.

La oscuridad comienza a dispersarse y sé que el momento que he estado esperando a llegado. Solo necesito escuchar las palabras necesarias y el contrato que me atara a un nuevo retorno estará hecho.

Vamos humano.

_Dilo__._

Di las palabras que te garantizaran el cumplimiento de tus deseos y te alejaran de la salvación de aquel que te ama y te ha creado.

¿Escuchas mis susurros? Son parte de tu desesperación.

Yo me convertiré en tu desesperación.

Convócame, y a cambio de tu alma, seré todo lo que quieras que sea. Te daré todo lo que quieras tener. Te volveré la persona más corrupta, si con eso puedes alcanzar una ficticia felicidad que al final te hara caer en picada hasta las tinieblas.

Seré un simple _peón_, y hare hasta lo imposible, si con eso consigo un _Jaque mate_ que lo convierta en ganador.

Luego, tocaré los agridulces arpegios de la muerte.

Solo necesito escuchar esas palabras que puedan acercarme a ti.

_¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!, alguien… ¡Quien sea! que me ayude..._

_Ah_

Las palabras malditas al fin son escupidas.

Me pregunto qué tipo de persona será esta vez…

¿Un político egolatra y corrupto que anhele riquezas infinitas? ¿Una mujer narcisista que desee permanecer eternamente joven? ¿Un artista talentoso pero incomprendido que aspire reconocimiento? ¿Un niño mimado hundido en la desesperación?

Necesito salir de mis cavilaciones. Un contrato se avecina. Otra alma perdida.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?

_Mi nombre es… Lilith Ghost_

Pobres humanos.

Tu frágil corazón alimenta mi desprecio**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omnias inuas praecluido,**_

_**sic omnias precationes obsigno**_

_**(Yo cerré todas las puertas**_

_**Asi sellé todas las oraciones).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Maldito el que pacta con el mal,**

**porque desde ese momento **

**se le niega la entrada al paraíso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del autor: Bueno, me presento aquí con una nueva historia que espero sea bien recibida. Es mi primera vez incursionando en el mundo de Kuroshitsuji, aunque no la primera vez en Fanfiction. Mis expectativas ahora son bastante neutras; hay muchas cosas que quiero incluir en esta historia. Sin embargo, las advertencias las dejare para el próximo capítulo que de momento solo necesita ser editado.**

**Por favor, si les gusta esta historia háganmelo saber con un review; cualquier duda o pregunta será respondida si no interfiere con la narrativa, y me permitirá a mí no dejar cabos sueltos a medida que se desarrolla. **

**Quizá es un poco apresurado, pero tenía muchos deseos de publicar esta y otras historias que son como un encantador proyecto para mí.**

**Atte: ****Cantarella**


	2. Leucos

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso****.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falso Fatalismo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LEUCOS**

(Blanco)

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inhalé, exhalé.

Esto no podía ser posible.

_Solo es anemia, me repetí. Ninguna novedad._

Tengo que ser fuerte…

**Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giré un par de veces en el sofacama cuando la luz que entró por la ventana me cegó de forma repentina, amenazando con despertarme. Había olvidado bajar las persianas el día anterior; otra vez.

Era un fin de semana normal y rutinario, sin trabajo ni la necesidad de estudiar para futuros examenes. Me las habia arreglado para que asi fuese. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía tan gozosa como debería estarlo. Este momento solo era una especie de _pausa_ antes de mi autoimpuesto calvario.

Los planes eran sencillos para el día – o al menos eso creía-. Dormir, dormir, dormir. No tenía nada más que hacer y sinceramente no sentia deseos de hacer nada. Hurgué entre la cobija tanteando mi teléfono celular. Lo encontré a duras penas, minutos después, entre el borde del colchoncito y las hendiduras del sofá. Estaba enrollado entre los cables de los audífonos, aun conectado al cargador; lo desenchufé. Tenía dos llamadas pérdidas de Caleb en la madrugada- supuse por la conversacion que quedo inacabada - y varios mensajes de Lottie invitandome a un _lunch after shopping _– de esos que a ella tanto le encantan-, que definitivamente no me apetecía. También había otro mensaje de un remitente que conocía bastante bien, pero que no abrí.

Volví a enrollarme en la cobija, mientras miraba las canciones que componían mi nueva lista de reproducción titulada: 'autocompadeciéndome de mi suerte'.

Recordé entonces, el libro que nos habian obligado leer en el bachillerato y que nunca terminé - a pesar de mi amor por la lectura - que reposaba en el banquito frente al sofá.

Sinceramente, no soy fanática de los libros de autoayuda; creo personalmente – y recalco el 'personalmente', porque sé que hay quien puede no compartir mi opinión y con quien seriamente no deseo inmiscuirme en una discusión – que son bastante innecesarios y distan de la realidad del ser humano – vamos, que si quieres conseguir el trabajo de tu sueños en una súper compañía transnacional, tienes que conocer algo de la materia. No lanzarte de buenas a primeras, solo porque sí – pero, este escritor en particular, tiene la peculiaridad de hacerme sentir ligera y conmovida con sus letras y exquisitas metáforas. Lástima que ese efecto pasa después de un par de horas cuando recuerdo que tengo que estudiar para el examen de microbiología del Señor Palmer.

Por lo tanto, en este momento, "Veronika decide morir" de Paulo Coelho me parecía paradojicamente innecesario. Pero mi sentido de la responsabilidad me incitaba a terminar todo aquello que comenzaba. Era una extraña costumbre, que si no cumplía, me dejaba todo el día – o el tiempo que tomara terminar la labor - con una desazón incontrolable que me mantenía constantemente inquieta y ansiosa. Por eso habia retomado la lectura recientemente. Necesitaba finiquitar todo aquello que estaba inacabado. Necesitaba no dejar cabos sueltos.

Lo cual me molesta, ya que a final de cuentas, no es ni medianamente mi novela favorita y de paso, porque desarrolle un extraño complejo, en donde yo había decidido ser Veronika.

Esto distaba mucho de lo que quería lograr para mí misma y lo que lo hacia peor, estaba conciente de ello.

Mientras yo solo sentía como lucecitas de todas las formas y tamaños comenzaban a apagarse antes de que yo siquiera pudiera sentir su brillo cegarme. Y lo más triste, era que todas esas luces tenían un significado importante para mí, pero ahora las veía lejanas, distantes e inalcanzables.

Era como una especie de mundo paralelo, donde cada lucecilla representaba _un libro que quería leer_ y que guardaría con recelo en algún rincón de mi mente; _una película que quería mirar_ con ansias de critica; _una canción que quería escuchar_ y decir: "¡Hey! ¡Esa canción fue un exitazo entre los de mi generación!"; o simplemente una _experiencia que quería vivir_, al lado de alguien querido, viendo las estrellas y tomando un jugo de mango.

Simple curiosidad.

Solo quería saber, conocer, aprender.

Vivir.

Era una constante lucha con las cosas que queria lograr en mi vida, que me harian sentir completa, con metas logradas y feliz.

Siempre he pensado que el conocimiento es poder, después de todo.

Y yo quería sentir que llevaba el timón en mi propia vida. Aunque en este momento me sintiera con un déficit increíble de capacidad marítima. Metaforicamente hablando.

Si no fuera por el veneno blanco…

¿Cómo vería a mi padre a la cara? Podria siquiera llamarlo antes de que todo terminara?

Salí de mis pensamientos con el sonido del reloj de cuco de la cocina. Era ya mediodía.

Y acostumbrada ya al retorno abrupto de la conciencia despues de mis desvarios mentales, estaba llorando.

Por algun motivo me odie.

Me di cuenta entonces, que esto no lo podia saber nadie. Que yo me encargaria de llevar mis secretos y debilidades a la tumba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tarde mas tiempo del necesario preparando algo para comer. ¿Quién tarda tanto haciendo una simple ensalada?

Recogí el sofacama, dejando mi pequeña -y adorada- salita/cocina/dormitorio, limpia y en orden más rápido de lo que pensé, a pesar de que me tome mi tiempo en organizar todos los libros del estante – y vaya que eran muchos- y de lavar y secar la vajilla que compre en una tiendita de antigüedades.

Chequeé mi teléfono celular otra vez. Me dispuse a responder los mensajes que tenian ya, horas ahí.

"_**¡Hey rojita! ¿Que harás hoy? ¡Vamos de compras! Te invito el almuerzo ¿sí? ¡No escapes de mí! ¡Qué sé que hoy estas libre! :)**__" _

"_Lo siento Lottie, esta vez si voy a escapar de ti"_

"_**¿Qué demonios te sucede? Estas mas acida de lo normal...**__"_

"_Deberías dejar de acosarme cejón, de verdad"_

"_**¡Rojita! Hay descuento del treinta en Zara, en serio, deberías venir"**_

"_Zara es tu estilo de vestir, el mío es 'loqueseaquetequededecente' "-_

"_**Hola Lilith, espero que estés bien, deberíamos almorzar un día de estos para hablar. Papá también te extraña**__" _

Ese último mensaje me estrujó el corazón. No fui capaz de responderlo.

Yo tambien extrañaba a papá, no importa cuánto ignore sus mensajes y llamadas. Pero me sentía ridícula y tonta intentar comunicarme despues de tanto tiempo sin hablar.

Mucho menos después de eso, que tanto he querido olvidar.

No ha sido facil, y menos despues de enterarme que Luka estaba en la misma universidad que yo. Extraño a mí hermano también.

Pero, despues de aquello, no sabria ni como comenzar una conversación con él. Ni con papá, que lo vio todo.

Sentí que debía borrar todo de mi celular. Extraje la memoria y la lancé en el platito de las llaves. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y decidí apagar el aparato. Esos mensajes estaban mermando mi determinacion, y yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Me di una ducha larga con todos los propositos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté a eso de las tres de la madrugada, cuando un estruendo en la televisión me hizo brincar en mi lugar. Me asusté y coloqué una mano en mi pecho para aminorar los latidos de mi corazón que amenazaba con salirse del tórax. Apagué la tele con rapidez.

Me levanté de puntillas en la oscuridad, como quien no quiere despertar a alguien que está cerca – aunque yo estaba completamente sola – y me dirigí a la nevera por algo de agua, la luz me cegó momentáneamente y mientras me servía en un vaso, observé mi reflejo en el espejo del recibidor.

Blanco.

Asi era yo.

Piel blanca. Dientes blancos. Camisón blanco.

Y ahora tambien tenia blanco en mi torrente sanguíneo.

El blanco deberia ser paz, tranquilidad, armonia, serenidad. Pero para mi solo significaba una cosa.

Muerte.

Tomé el agua con avidez y corrí al baño manteniendo mi miedo a raya.

Temo morir, pero debo morir. Yo tengo que morir.

Me encerré dando un portazo y llené la tina con agua fría.

Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no sabía _cómo_ lo iba a hacer.

Me senté sobre el inodoro, esperando. Mientras apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas y sostenia mi cabeza. Saqué el estuche que utilizaba para retocarme las cejas. Pinzas, perfilador, hojillas.

Hojillas.

Que cliché.

Desde que murió mi profesora de segundo grado en aquel terrible accidente de transito, me prometí a mí misma que iba a elegir mi muerte. Era absurdo. Pero no queria morir ahogada, electrocutada, calcinada o desfigurada. No queria obligar a mis familiares a visitar una morgue a reconocer un cadáver. Un frio y horrible cadáver, como solian decir en los pasillos del colegio, habia quedado la profesora de ingles.

Me levanté y me observé en el espejo intentando darme ánimos. Al verme, solo quise llorar.

Nunca sopese la posibilidad de morir por una enfermedad.

¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Dios?

Pones el veneno blanco en mi cuerpo, pero me das cabello rojo.

¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Yo me cansé de jugar contigo.

Me cansé de rezarte a ti y a todos lo demás dioses, esperando que alguno me protegiera de lo que yo sabía estaba por llegar. Pero ninguno me escuchó. Y ahora aquí estoy, ahogándome en mi propio pesar, aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras reúno coraje para quitarme la vida que me has dado.

¿Tan difícil era darme a elegir? ¿Tenías que ponerte creativo, no?

Porque yo no hubiera elegido _Leucemia_.

Hice presión con la hojilla en la piel de mi muñeca pero di un respingo al sentir el agua en mis pies.

La tina se estaba desbordando.

Lancé la hojilla al suelo con rabia, mientras cerraba la llave del agua y abría la de mis ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar al darme cuenta de la verdad.

Nadie muere por un corte de hojilla en las venas, antes de que te desangres por completo, ya tienes un coagulo obstruyendo el paso de la sangre fuera del cuerpo. Al menos que casi cercenes la extremidad, pero eso ya es otra posibilidad.

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Me senté en el suelo, mojando el camison que suelo usar para dormir. Sentía mi espalda y mis hombros rozar la cerámica de la fría pared pero eso no me importaba. Yo no podia hacerlo después de todo.

Me levanté al cabo de unos minutos. Sentía un dolor punzante taladrarme la cabeza. Abrí el botiquín y saqué una pastilla de Ibuprofeno y la tragué sin necesidad de agua.

Observé el frasco. La cabeza me dolía terriblemente. Me tomé un par de pastillas para un efecto más rápido y prolongado.

Mal.

Cuando el frasquito tocó el suelo del baño, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Intenté mantener la calma, pero fue inútil.

Retrocedí un par de pasos y entre en pánico. Intenté abrir la puerta del baño, cogiendo la manija, pero el suelo, aun mojado, hizo que me resbalara y la trajera conmigo durante mi caída. Intenté abrir la puerta otra vez, empujándola, pero esta no cedía.

Me di cuenta entonces, de que estaba encerrada, en un baño mojado y con un montón de pastillas en el estómago.

A mi mente llego la clase sobre farmacos y sus efectos colaterales en el cuerpo humano como un chorro a presion de informacion.

Comencé a sentir dolor en la espalda y un cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos. Quise gritar, pero mi voz no salía.

Oh dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Qué me has hecho hacer?

La desesperación se apodero de mí, pero me dejaba en un estado de asfixiante mutismo que no comprendía y no me dejaba reaccionar del todo. Golpeé el espejo del baño para intentar salir de mi ensimismamiento, pero solo conseguí desesperarme más. El vidrio se quebró y los trozos de espejo se esparcieron por el lugar, cayendo hacia el suelo como aviones kamikaze, noté como el agua en el suelo comenzaba a teñirse del color de mi cabello y me di cuenta que tenía una herida profunda en la mano.

Ayuda… - logré apenas susurrar – Por favor…

Caí al suelo, lastimándome las rodillas. El dolor en mi estómago comenzaba a intensificarse en un cólico terrible e insoportable. Era mi higado a punto a dejar de realizar sus funciones.

Alguien… que me ayude – mi tono de voz de elevó, pero nadie venia en mi ayuda, nadie podía escucharme.

Comencé a retorcerme sobre mi misma en posición fetal, intentando hacer que el dolor menguara, sin éxito. Cerré los ojos.

¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!, alguien… _¡Quien sea!_ que me ayude... – grité con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ya al borde del colapso.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí una opresion en el pecho que me hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. No podia respirar bien. No podía ver nada.

Tampoco sentía dolor.

Estoy muerta.

_–Humano, tu, que has osado llamarme ¿Estás dispuesto a realizar un contrato conmigo?_

¿Que… es… esto…?

_–Te he hecho una pregunta…_

–¿Q-quien eres tú? – logre apenas murmurar – Eres… ¿Dios?

Una risa satirica resonó por todo el lugar, sin venir de ninguna parte en específico. Me sentí tonta. Burlada.

_–No puedes estar más equivocado… - dijo la voz con sorna – A cambio de tu alma, cumpliré cualquier deseo que quieras._

¿Lo que yo quiera?

¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?

Oh dios mío… es un _demonio_.

A mi mente llegaron todos los textos biblicos y leyendas populares sobre entes demoniacos y sus hazañas. Ninguna era buena, y en ninguna ellos perdian sin llevarse consigo algo a cambio.

No tenia que pensar demasiado para saber que si no hacia algo, este ser iba a matarme

Aunque yo iba a morir de todas maneras...

–¿Cuáles son las condiciones? – me sorprendí de verme sopesando posibilidades e intentando razonar con un ente prohibido por toda connotación moral. Por su puesto, mi tono de voz no sonó tan firme como hubiese querido.

_–Haremos un pacto, abandonarás la luz por la oscuridad y marcaremos nuestros cuerpos con un sello. Te serviré hasta que tu deseo se cumpla y después tomaré tu alma._

La simplicidad con la que hablaba de tomar mi alma me aterro. Como si fuese algo sencillo y fácil de lo que podía apoderarse sin mas. El tono automatico me hizo sentir que, o no se tomaba en serio el contrato, o estaba muy acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de pactos.

–Yo…yo…- tartamudeé. Escuché un gruñido feroz.

_–¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! – gritó con impaciencia_.

Una especie de garra paso rozando mi rostro, no la vi, pero el sonido que hizo al rasguñar mi mejilla fue bastante claro. Sentí el líquido vital correr hasta mi menton y me di cuenta entonces, de que estaba flotando en una extraña dimensión. Escuchaba varias voces en conjunto, recitar algo en un extraño idioma que no entendía.

No lo puedo creer.

Esto es real.

Supe entonces, que este demonio, que me estaba ofreciendo cumplir mis deseos a cambio de mi alma estaba hablando muy en serio.

Yo lo había invocado al solicitar la ayuda de alguien. Quien fuera.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras, pero a estas alturas no podía mostrar dudas ante él, o terminaría devorándome –al menos así lo sentía yo-. Debía ser valiente e inteligente. Aunque no pudiera ver lo que tenía al frente.

Maquiné frenéticamente lo que iba a hacer.

Quise llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Si esto es una pesadilla, entonces me encargaré de hacerla terrible.

–¡Haré un contrato contigo demonio! – grité – Y a cambio de mi alma ¡Me darás conocimiento! ¡Serás la herramienta para llegar a mis respuestas! ¡Protegerás mi _vida _y nunca me mentiras!

_–Un humano que lo quiere saber todo ¿eh? La curiosidad mato al gato – lo escuche mofarse de mí_.

–Y el gato morirá sabiendo – dije con tenacidad, pero con miedo y duda de quizás, no haber formulado bien mis deseos.

_–Bien, dime entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre, humano?_

–Mi nombre es … Lilith Ghost

La risa siguió resonando por todos lados, y yo sentía el viento azotarme la cara, pero aparte de eso, no sabia mas nada con exactitud.

Excepto que quizá, solo quizá, podía salirme con la mía.

_–Su deseo es poderoso, me tomaré el atrevimiento de elegir el lugar del sello por usted, mi lady._

No me dio tiempo a responder, antes de que pudiera despegar mis labios, un sonido transfixiante taladró mis oídos, y un dolor insoportable se alojó en mi ojo derecho. Grité todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron. Sentí ahora, ambas mejillas húmedas, y observé con mis dedos, como escurría la sangre que tanto odiaba.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como caía al vacío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, estos estaban cubiertos por un velo acuoso que nublaba mi vista. Veía borroso. Sentí a alguien cerca de mí, que me hablaba y sostenía mi espalda, pero yo no podía decir nada.

Los dedos desnudos de esa persona se introdujeron en mi boca, provocando el impulso nauseoso y con el, sentí como expulsaba todo el contenido de mi estómago.

Estaba en el baño, de rodillas, apoyada en el inodoro, con una mano desconocida en mi cara y otra sosteniéndome el cabello con una extraña delicadeza.

Observé con hesitación un rostro pálido, de ojos borgoña y cabello oscuro que me miraba con aparente preocupación.

Desvie mi vista al sentir otra arcada.

Una parte de mi sabia la respuesta a mis dudas. Era mi error después de todo.

Esta locura en la que me había metido, fue algo así como lanzarse desde un puente altísimo, con la esperanza de que me salieran unas hermosas y blancas alas capaces de evitar que me ahogara en el mar.

Pero lo que obtuve, fueron un par de brazos enfundados en un negro asfixiante que me detuvieron incluso antes de que pudiera saltar.

Y con esos brazos rodeándome, ya no necesito alas en este cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: El **_**capitulo**_** dos ya tiene mas de 50% escrito, y por eso subi este. Es como una medida mia para ponerme las pilas y no esperar tanto tiempo para actualizar y darles a uds la seguridad de que la realizacion de esta historia va por buen camino. Aunque a veces la edicion me puede tomar bastante tiempo.**

**Como aviso solo dire dos cosillas:**

**La primera, que me gusta jugar con los personajes (como a todos) y eso incluye un crecimiento y desarrollo del mismo a medida que avanza la historia, creo que hacer esto es un arma de doble filo, pero ayuda a que uds se sorprendan con las acciones de los personajes y esto no se haga tan monotono. Lilith es timida, orgullosa, sarcastica ahora, pero mas adelante puede que no sea asi.**

**Y lo segundo, los personajes van a sufrir. Mucho. Van a cometer estupideces, si en este capitulo los aman, en el proximo los pueden odiar y asi. Y claro, personajes que no se esperan van a morir.**

**Por ahora, eso es todo.**

**Dejenme reviews! Me harian tan feliz! X) Esto es para uds, en mi cabeza ya yo sé que va a pasar.**

**~Cantarella**


	3. Nam et ipsa scientia potestas es

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso****.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falso Fatalismo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nam et ipsa scientia potestas es**

(El conocimiento es poder)

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, tenía calor, me dolía el cuerpo y las extremidades me pesaban. Sin embargo no hice ningún esfuerzo por moverme y mejorar mi situación, porque ahí había algo que yo creía conocer pero no estaba muy segura de que era. Algo en mi subconsciente estaba bloqueando mi memoria. A mi mente llegaron imágenes fragmentadas de la noche anterior y no podía sentirme menos que confundida.

Una voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Estaba murmurando cosas que no entendi muy bien. Me gire un poquito en el sofa, intentando descifrar la mancha monocromatica detras de mi.

Oh, ¡era un pingüino!

Un poco más alto de lo que parecen ser en los libros y en la televisión, claro.

–Le decia - repitió el pingüino en su extraño monologo - que después del contrato es posible que se sienta un poco indispuesta - dijo, como quien recita un poema sin sentimientos.

Yo me removí, parpadeando varias veces para intentar enfocar la imagen frente a mí.

–Tengo algunas preguntas para hacerte, pingüino. - comenzando por el motivo de tu visita, pensé, aunque no lo dije.

Noté, a duras penas, como el pingüino me observaba con confusion, y luego suspiraba alzando una ceja. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a marcharse, pero yo alcé la mano con lentitud hacia él para que me prestase atención.

Se giró con lentitud y sentí su mano posarse en mi frente.

¡Que frio es! ¡Justo como deben ser los pingüinos!

Me sentí un poco más ligera.

–Está ardiendo en fiebre, de momento lo mejor es que descanse ¿Necesita algo en particular, señorita?

Que educados son los pingüinos.

–Solo... quédate un rato así - no lo pensé mucho, y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya en mi frente, para evitar que la moviera de lugar. Concentrándome en el frescor que esta me transmitía. La sensación era relajante. Y estaba menguando el dolor.

Observe como se inclinaba hacia mí en una reverencia exagerada.

–Sí...

Volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin opcion a replica. En mi inconciencia, sentia que algo no estaba bien. Pero ya me ocuparía... los pingüinos no tienen dedos ni ojos rojos despues de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me agazape entre la cobija y las almohadas e intenté ralentizar mi respiración para continuar con mi simulacion. Tenia ya media hora despierta.

Detalle cada movimiento, cada rasgo y cada centímetro del que yo creía era un pingüino.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

Frente a mí, había un hombre alto, - más de metro ochenta, seguro- delgado y estilizado, vestido con un prolijo e impecable traje negro. La camisa era perfectamente blanca y las solapas del saco estaban planas y lisas. La cola del levita llegaba por encima de la parte trasera de las rodillas, añadiéndole un porte elegantísimo y definitivamente lejano a esta época.

Pero eso no era lo más fascinante, lo más fascinante era su rostro. Pálido, visiblemente terso y con cierto brillo que asemejaba porcelana. Poseía una expresión soberbia que adornaba sus labios finos, sus pómulos altos y su ojos burdeos rodeados de espesas pestañas. Su cabello liso y negro, lo tenía peinado perfectamente al descuido, con un mechón oculto tras su oreja, y un par más adornando su frente.

¿Es posible que exista tanta perfección?

–¿Va a seguir fingiendo que duerme, mi señorita?

Creo que me ruboricé al verme descubierta.

¿Dónde estaba el demonio antropomorfo con el que hice un contrato a cambio de mi alma?

Giré hacia el espaldar del sofa para encarar esa voz. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer. Sobretodo a ese tipito que estaba parado detrás del sofá y que sonreía con sorna. Ahora lo tenía muy claro. Definitivamente no era un pingüino.

–Tu... - bien, ya pronuncié mi primera palabra, voy saliendo de este mutismo -Tu definitivamente no eres un pingüino.

–En efecto.

Ay, coño.

Ok, rebobinemos. Que aún en mi creciente febrilidad cuento con una memoria de envidia. Cuando estoy conciente, claro.

Hacía ya casi un año, me había desmayado en la universidad, por lo que me recomendaron -exigieron- en la oficina de asuntos estudiantiles que fuera a un laboratorio a hacerme unos exámenes para un posterior chequeo con el doctor.

Dudo que se preocupen personalmente por cada alumno. Pero yo debia seguir ciertos parametros si quería conservar la beca. Un alumno que no cumple los lineamientos, una beca menos y mas dinero en corrupcion.

Los exámenes tardaron más de lo habitual, y en varias ocasiones fue necesario hacer una repetición, y esta repetición requería de un examen adicional que no estaba contemplado en el reglamento.

El resultado no fue mi constante anemia -con la que ya me había acostumbrado a lidiar- sino mucho peor. Leucemia.

Pensé que me tocaría comenzar un exhaustivo tratamiento médico con quimioterapias y drogas fuertes que me impediría presentar los parciales del penúltimo lapso - lo que me obligaba técnicamente a repetir el año, porque se necesita presentar obligatoriamente los tres exámenes finales para que te validen la nota definitiva. Al menos así era en mi implacable universidad- pero como nada es como uno espera, la sorpresa me cayó del cielo y me golpeo en la calota como un yunque.

–Tu pronóstico no es muy bueno, la verdad.

_¿De verdad, Doc? _

— Podemos recetarte algunos medicamentos para el dolor.

_Y hacer esto más llevadero, supongo. _

— Incluso podríamos iniciar un tratamiento en desarrollo en el Hospital Universitario de Melbourne.

_Al otro lado del mundo, en otras palabras._

–Debiste venir en lo que comenzaste a notar los síntomas.

_Claro, es mi culpa como siempre._

Aunque esta vez de verdad era mi culpa.

La anemia se habia agravado, me sentia mas debil y cansada de lo habitual y no me alimentaba bien. Asi es la vida universitaria cuando estas comenzando a adaptarte a ese nuevo estilo de vida e intentando valerte por ti misma.

Menos en mi caso. Yo de verdad estaba enferma.

A partir de ahí note como una falsa chispa de justificación y desesperanza se alojaba en los ojos del Doctor; - Era un adulto joven, seguro acaba de sacarse el postgrado con mucho esfuerzo- O quizá era lastima. El Doc, no debe estar acostumbrado a decirle a jóvenes recién ingresados en la universidad, que es muy posible que mueran antes de que terminen el año.

Pensé en hacerle la pregunta del millón, pero aun con mi mente pseudosarcastica, no logré que una frase coherente saliera de mis labios. _"Ah, entonces me voy a morir_". No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando, con la esperanza de que el Doc. refutara.

Pero él no dijo nada y me dio la espalda mientras escribía unos medicamentos impronunciables en un recetario de membrete morado. Opioides.

Hasta yo sabía que esos eran medicamentos para enfermos terminales. De los que venden bajo obligatoria prescripción médica.

Estaba tan grave que ni siquiera sugirió el internarme en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Estaba dejandome a mi merced, que yo, un alma joven, decidiera que hacer con mis ultimos dias. Algo divertido, productivo. Nada de quedarse encerrado en un cuarto de Hospital terriblemente blanco.

Tomé la hojita de papel, como quien toma un par de monedas que han sido mendigadas y la guarde en el bolsillo delantero del bolso. Sentí que debía agradecerle, ser cordial por su consideracion. Sin embargo, no hice nada más que retirarme en silencio.

Desde ese día me había atrincherado en mi diminuto apartamento y solo salía a ver clases y a trabajar.

De eso hace ya casi un mes. Los examenes y las consultas posteriores tomaron mucho tiempo, casi un año. Solo había estado esperando la oportunidad adecuada, pero esta no llegada, es difícil tener dieciocho años y no tener asuntos pendientes.

El sonido pasos calmados me devolvieron a la realidad.

Me envolvi en la cobija, como si intentara protegerme. Aunque eso era algo bastante inutil.

El ser que tenía frente a mí era un Demonio. Y yo habia hecho un pacto con él a cambio de mi alma.

¿Qué es lo que queria realmente? Eso aun debo meditarlo, con calma. No es como si le fuera a pedir vida eterna.

Por dios, no. Tampoco asi...

Pero mi deseo esta hecho, y no es facil. Le tomara tiempo, todo el que _yo_ necesite.

No tengo idea de cómo hará él para cumplirlo.

–Esto...es real.

Él parecio ya cansado de mi ensimismamiento. Se acercó a mí, con pasos fuertes y decididos. Las cejas alzadas y los parpados caidos. Estaba molesto.

–¿Necesita una dosis de realidad?

Sentí como se inclinaba, y vi en sus manos hacer un ademan para tomarme el rostro. Lo evite, a duras penas. Deshaciendome de la cobija, y retrocediendo.

Extrañamente, pareció complacido. Ya no tenia las cejas alzadas y su rostro se había transformado a una expresión mucho más amable. Pero no haría que bajara la guardia.

–Supongo que tiene preguntas... - dijo él con calma, y con una mano en el pecho.

–NO - quise contrariarlo, retarlo. Después me di cuenta de mi error. - De hecho, ¡sí! Como es que...

–Primero, permítame servirle la cena.

¿La cena?

Observé el reloj cuco de la cocina, las ocho y media.

¿Llevo casi un día durmiendo?

El demonio pareció comprender mi sorpresa, aunque la respuesta no la esperaba.

–De hecho, lleva tres días en cama.

Inconscientemente toque el camisón. Era el mismo, pero estaba limpio, no parece el de alguien que pasa tres días en cama, se moja y vomita.

Tuve miedo de chequear la ropa interior.

Este ser, aunque comenzaba a entender -yo- que me comprendía bastante bien, no hizo nada por desmentir mis suposiciones.

Estuve a punto de desmayarme.

–También han venido varias personas a visitarla, me tomé el atrevimiento de despacharlos sutilmente

Mi terror fue evidente, yo vivo SOLA.

– No se preocupe, nadie me vio. Debemos preparar una coartada para este tipo de situaciones.

Ese 'debemos' me sonó amargo.

Por su cara, supe que tenía intenciones de seguir hablando. Así que alcé mi mano derecha, e hice una mueca con la cara.

Un minuto.

–Solo... Dame un minuto, iré al baño.

Y me escurrí por el pasillo con pasos tambaleantes hasta mi guarida.

A ver como hago para digerir todo esto..

_No sé cómo hacer para no desmoronarme. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¿Que-es-esto? - estaba atónita, reconocí las costillas de cerdo que me compro Lottie y las papas del refrigerador hechas puré. El resto no tengo idea de donde salió.

–Costillas de cerdo marinadas en una vinagreta de miel y orégano, cocinadas al grill, acompañadas de puré de papas con crema y perejil junto a una salsa espesa de naranjas confitadas - Se inclinó levemente, dando un paso hacia atrás - Consideré prudente realizar una sola y abundante comida principal, evitando los aperitivos y el postre, en vista de su reciente debilidad - dijo el con rostro amable y monótono y falso.

En verdad no entiendo a este demonio. Después de su palabrerío, me pareció vislumbrar una cola de pavo real.

A este tipo le gusta lucirse.

–No me refiero a eso - lo miré, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo - ¿De dónde salió toda esta comida?

El sonrió glorioso, con la inocencia de quien hace bueno.

–Tome dinero del vaso que estaba sobre el refrigerador ¿En serio aspira a vivir a base de cereales?

Son económicos, pensé. Y duran mucho tiempo también.

Oh dios, mis ahorros. La renta del mes siguiente.

Ahogué las ganas de levantarme y verificar cuanto me quedaba.

Me separé un poco del borde de la mesita. Cruzándome de brazos y tomando fuerzas de donde no las habia.

–Siéntate.

Él pareció dudoso, con una ceja elevada y el porte exageradamente erguido.

–No es correcto que me siente en la misma mesa que mi señorita.

Agh.

Me doy cuenta que también es terco.

–Tu señorita te dice que te sientes en la mesa. - lo mire desafiante, aunque yo sentía que estaba tanteando terreno peligroso. No se movió ni un milímetro - ¿Acaso tengo que ordenártelo?

No sé porque, pero sonrió. Y en contra de su renuente palabrerio, se sentó frente a mi, con las manos enguantadas, cerradas sobre la mesa y la espalda derecha.

Comencemos.

–¿Porque toda esa... actitud de señor ingles? - pregunté, dando pie al interrogatorio, aun no me creo esto del demonio, pero hay ciertos detalles que no pueden pasar desapercibidos...

–Mi antiguo contratista fue un noble ingles - observe un vestigio de satisfacción en su rostro - para encajar, tome el puesto de mayordomo.

–Aquí no hay ningún noble inglés. Quítate esas pintas - Señale con la mano su traje. Él ensancho la sonrisa, y me di cuenta que estaba malinterpretando mi petición - quiero decir, ese estilo no es acorde a este lugar. La gabardina, el chaleco y el levita no es parte de la vestimenta diaria.

El asintió.

–Me gustaría conservar esta vestimenta.

–No - solté tajante - ¿Qué debo hacer para que hagas lo que te digo? – no era ninguna petición sobrenatural, tenía que cuidarme las espaldas, y vestido así llama mucho la atención.

¿Si no puede obedecerme con cosas simples, como lo hará cuando le pregunte lo que en realidad necesite saber?

El frunció el ceño, sus ojos que habían mantenido impasibles en su rostro, se afilaron mostrando las pupilas borgoñas.

–Deme órdenes.

Sus pupilas brillaron tornándose violetas y difusas.

Si tenía alguna duda de si era un Demonio, esto había terminado de confirmármelo.

–Esta no es tu verdadera forma… - no pregunté. Afirmé. Esas pupilas rasgadas eran solo un minúsculo cambio que detonaba quien realmente era este ser. No necesite que nadie me lo dijera.

Bajé los brazos que tenia cruzados, y los oculte bajo la mesa, apretando el cojín de la silla. Luchando por sostenerle la mirada. El ambiente se volvió repentinamente tenso.

–En efecto, mi señorita.

Supe que si debía ganarme su confianza, debía ser algo complaciente, dejarle algunas libertades que no me perjudicaran.

–Bien - tome aire y apreté con fuerza las manos - Te ordeno, demonio, que adaptes tu vestimenta a esta época.

Pareció satisfecho. Suspiré con alivio.

–Como usted ordene - respondió, repitiendo todo ese proceso de educación y fingida sumisión.

Había otras cosas que debía saber.

–¿Puedes dañarme?

–Por supuesto.

Se me erizó la piel

–¿Qué te detiene entonces?

–El contrato.

Le miré como se despojaba de los blancos y lustrosos guantes que cubrían sus manos. En su palma derecha tenia un pentagrama que abarcada todo el dorso de la misma.

–Esto, es un sello - dijo señalando el símbolo - me une a usted, me permite localizarla y saber como se encuentra, aquí es donde se ligaron nuestras esencias. -Sonrió- Usted también posee uno, en el ojo derecho.

–¡¿QUE?! - casi me caigo de la silla.

–Mientras más visible sea el sello, mayor poder tendrá. Y usted, necesita mucho poder.

Corrí hacia el espejo de la cocina, en efecto. Alrededor de toda la pupila, había un dibujo igual al de la mano del demonio. Las lineas geométricas tenían un color verde intenso, que contrastaba bastante con mis ojos olivas.

Parecía heterocromia. Y es lindo, pero extraño.

Y terriblemente inexplicable entre los que me conocen.

–¿Cómo haré para ocultar esto..? - susurré, aun perpleja por el cambio.

–No necesita ocultarlo - el demonio se acerco a mi desde atrás, no lo sentí aproximarse. Tomando mi mano con las suyas, simulando una caricia, apartándolas de mi rostro - Pero si lo desea, puede usar un parche - sentí sus manos rozar mi cabello. Y observé un parche negro cubriendo el ojo con el sello.

Era incluso peor, ¿Cómo voy a explicar eso? ¡Todos querrán saber qué es lo hay debajo!

–¡No! - tomé el parche y lo retiré con molestia de mi rostro. - Esto es como si una flecha señalara mi ojo directamente ¡Es demasiado obvio!

Elevó los hombros y se separó de mí.

–También puede usar lentes de contacto.

La sola mención de un objeto físico y extraño en los ojos me hizo lagrimear.

–Creo que, hasta que se me ocurra algo… fingiré demencia.

Sonrió complacido.

–Debería retomar su cena, mi señorita, si ya no tiene mas preguntas.

–Tengo aún muchas preguntas demonio - estaba intentando desviar mi atención, pero no soy idiota - como por ejemplo, tu verdadero nombre.

–Mi nombre usted debe...

El estruendo de la puerta al chocar con la pared me hizo brincar. Sentí que estaba siendo víctima de un ataque terrorista. Pero quizá la realidad era peor.

Si algo podía empeorar, era esto.

Dos personas en el marco de la puerta. Un chico y una chica. Ambos atónitos, ambos con los rostros desencajados.

Con terror mire el rostro ovalado y trigueño de ella, que tenía el cabello castaño de puntas decoloradas perfectamente peinado en encantadoras y ligeras ondas sobre los hombros. A su lado, él, con su corte rebelde, cejas gruesas y mandíbula fuertemente apretada, me observaban con demasiadas interrogantes.

Eran Lottie y Caleb.

Mierda.

Miré al demonio, como culpándolo por no haber hecho algo al respecto.

–¡Oh! ¡Lilith! Dios mio estas bien - Lottie corrió hasta mi, rodeándome con sus delgados brazos - ¡Lo siento tanto! Tuve que darle la copia de tu llave a Caleb, Me dijo que había venido a visitarte y nadie contestaba. Yo te llame y el teléfono salía fuera de servicio ¡Me preocupe mucho! ¡No supimos nada de ti durante tres días! Estuve a punto de llamar a Luka para...

Me alarmé de solo escuchar su nombre.

–¡Nunca llames a Luka para preguntarle por mí! ¡Charlotte!

–¡No lo hice! ¡Caleb llego a mi casa antes vuelto una fiera!

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Caleb no había dicho una sola palabra. Cuando giré la cara hacia él, un duelo de miradas se desarrollaba entre los únicos hombres presentes en el lugar.

–Oye Lilith - comenzó a hablar Lottie bajito - ¿Quién es ese _dandy_?

Espero que al demonio se le ocurra una buena idea, ya yo había agotado todas las mías.

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Así que eres un estudiante de intercambio - Con ambas cejas elevadas, Lottie dividía su atención entre el demonio y la comida que parecía disfrutar bastante - es extraño que existan esos convenios sin una institución de por medio.

–Extremadamente extraño… - susurró Caleb, con su voz ronca y los brazos cruzados. Cuando dije que "el estudiante de intercambio" había cocinado, ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de probar la comida.

–Bueno, de hecho fue un error... Yo había llenado unas planillas pensando que era una especie de trabajo a medio tiempo - mi voz debió sonar dudosa, porque Lottie y Caleb voltearon hacia mi casi al mismo tiempo- no es exactamente un estudiante de intercambio, solo debo darle un techo mientras él se acostumbra al idioma y esas cosas...

–¿Cuál es su nombre? - pregunto Caleb, mordaz, dirigiéndose a mí.

Como explicarles que ni yo lo sabía.

–Me llamo Sebastián Michaelis, joven Caleb.

Caleb frunció el ceño. Volvió el reto de miradas.

–Ah ¿Vienes de Alemania entonces? - preguntó Lottie.

–No, mis padres son Alemanes, pero yo me crié en Inglaterra.

–Pues hablas muy bien el español. – dijo con sarcasmo el futuro rockstar – no entiendo que haces aquí, ni porque tienes que vivir con ella.

–Gracias, me tomo tiempo aprenderlo, no es un idioma fácil. – respondió el demonio ignorándolo olímpicamente.

El demonio, ahora Sebastián.

Todo de él mostraba refinamiento y elegancia. Con la mirada le había ordenado que se sentara en la mesa también y que intentara actuar con naturalidad.

Y resultó ser un naturalmente mentiroso demonio.

Se las había arreglado ingeniosamente para responder adecuadamente a todas las interrogantes de mis sobreprotectores amigos.

Charlotte, o Lottie, como le decimos de cariño es una muchacha risueña e inteligente criada entre algodones e hilos de oros por sus perfectos y trabajadores padres. Es mas baja que Caleb y yo, y también bastante mas delgada. Sus ojos grises y piel trigueña le dan el aspecto típico de una chica con nacionalidad extranjera. Su pasión es la biología -que estudiamos los tres- y como no, el shopping. Nos conocimos en el primer día de clase, ambas estábamos perdidas en el campus. Y a pesar de mi renuencia a tratar con personas de su tipo, me di cuenta que Lottie no es como aparenta ser, su lado risueño esconde un misterio que ella consigue ocultar a la perfección. Nunca hemos hablado de ello.

Caleb por su lado, es el tipo de amigo que son mas contradicciones que cualquier otra cosa. Vive con sus hermanos en un apartamento a las afueras de la cuidad. Es un auto renegado músico rock, entre una familia que creció con la música clásica. Es alto, de piel clara y cabellos cortado estilo mohawk con una blanca cresta decolorada. Tiene un piercing en la ceja izquierda y en el labio inferior. Tatuajes y aretes. La típica imagen de chico rudo. Con una pequeña diferencia, ama a los animales y de verdad tiene talento con la batería. Mi situación con él es, complicada. Al igual que la forma en la que nos conocimos.

Sentí una mirada taladrarme la sien. Giré mi rostro de Sebastián a Caleb, que me miraba ferozmente.

–¿Qué te pasó en el ojo derecho?

Abrí la boca automáticamente para responder, pero mi habilidad para mentir no estaba tan desarrollada. Y sinceramente no había pensado en ninguna excusa valida que justificara la marca en mi ojo.

Charlotte dejó de comer y me observó también. Esperando una respuesta. Ella no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora.

Miré con terror a Sebastián, esperando que hiciera algo. Pero él también estaba observándome sin hacer más nada. Dejándome a mi suerte.

Boqueé como un pez que se ahoga con el aire y entonces no me quedo mas opción que poner en marcha mi único plan.

–¿De que estas hablando? - solté, elevando los hombros con fingida despreocupación.

Caleb hizo ademán de levantarse y tomarme del brazo, pero entonces una de las patas que sostenía la mesa salió disparada hacia la puerta, haciendo que esta -la mesa- se inclinara hacia él, quien la intentó sostener pero falló cuando todo el peso se acumulo en ese lugar.

Recuerdo a Lottie exclamar sorprendida y a Sebastián sosteniendo todos los platos en sus manos y con la punta del pie levantando la mesa del lado que Caleb no pudo sostener.

Aparte de terco, también era exagerado.

–Me temo que la cena ha terminado.

Sebastián sonrió, y cuando Caleb se levantó de la silla, la mesa cayó al suelo con un estruendoso sonido.

Era una mesa vieja, de roble y horrendamente pesada. Voy a extrañarla. Sé que Sebastián tuvo que ver en esto.

Recogimos todo rápidamente, y como pude despache a los chicos, alegando que estaba cansada y que debía organizar las cosas de Sebastián en mi diminuto apartamento.

Cuando se marcharon, me quede mirando a Sebastián. Este lavaba los platos y ya la salita estaba limpia y en orden.

–Así que Sebastián Michaelis de Inglaterra... - camine hasta él para ayudarle a secar los platos - interesante nombre, demonio.

Él me miró desaprobatoriamente.

–Fue el nombre que me dio mi antiguo amo.

–Hablas como si fueras una especie de mascota - casi reí.

–De hecho, era el nombre de su perro - un tic nervioso palpitó en una de sus cejas, dándole cierta turbación a su aspecto perfecto.

–¡Qué señor tan amable! - dije con sarcasmo.

El detuvo sus manos, dejando de restregar el jabón por los platos. Luego continuo, concentrándose en su labor.

–De hecho, era un niño cuando realizó el contrato - Sus ojos se perdieron en la espuma del jabón - su nombre era Ciel Phantomhive.

Por su expresión, sentí que no debía preguntar mas.

Por ahora.

¿Qué le habría pasado a ese niño para que invocara a un demonio?

Sentí un estremecimiento en la espalda. Sebastián no sabe que tengo Leucemia y no se si sea conveniente decirle.

–Ya veo – susurre.

Se secó las manos y yo aproveche para decir lo que tenía que decir desde hace rato- ¡ah! Un par de cosas - él volteo hacia mí para prestarme atención - No me gusta el cerdo, y no vuelvas a destrozar alguno de mis muebles. Deberías sustituir los términos anglosajones con otros típicos de la lengua latina, digo, a menos que quieras que me refiera a ti como Sebas-chan. -bromeé. Aunque el pareció un poco consternado con el asunto.

–De acuerdo señorita.

–Esta isla es zona en reclamación entre Venezuela e Inglaterra, y aunque nos gobiernan los ingleses, la mayoría de los civiles son de habla hispana. Trata de mezclarte - acote - Y gracias, ya sabes, por sacarme del apuro.

Me seque las manos y me fui hasta el baño para cepillarme los dientes. Si dijo algo al respecto, por mi agradecimiento no lo escuche.

Cuando salí Sebastián estaba puliendo los platos de la vajilla. Ignoré el hecho de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo hice momentos antes.

Terco, exagerado y perfeccionista.

–Es una bonita vajilla.

–La compre en una tienda de antigüedades en el centro, fue una ganga.- a mi también me pareció bonita cuando la compré.

–De hecho, esta vajilla remonta del año 1800, durante la era victoriana. Es china, y bastante costosa.

Me sorprendí. Ya sabía yo que esos detalles dorados y esas pinceladas sutiles eran más que solo buen gusto.

–¿Que harás cuando termines ahí?

–Lo que usted ordene.

–¿No duermes?

–No si usted no lo ordena.

Entorné los ojos.

–Bueno, tienes tarea entonces - saqué la laptop del estuche -regalo de Lottie-y la coloqué sobre el suelo -a falta de mesa- él se acercó, curioso por el aparato - Esto se llama computadora, y esto es Internet - abrí el google chrome- es una enorme base de datos con acceso en cualquier lugar si se sabe usar - resumí para evitar tantos detalles complejos- lo que vas a hacer, es investigar todo sobre esta época y las pasadas desde tu ultimo contratista- él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con suficiencia - y luego te vas a leer todos aquellos libros, los de novelas y los de la universidad, - exageré, pero tenia un punto - ¿Crees poder hacerlo para mañana? - lo reté, quería ver el límite de sus capacidades.

–¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si no pudiera hacer eso? - su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Mh, respecto a eso… - rasqué mi mejilla con el dedo índice, no quería que se formara la atmósfera tensa del interrogatorio - ¿Puedes no jugar al mayordomo frente a otra gente? Aquí puedes hacerlo, no me importa realmente, pero frente a los demás, intenta actuar mas como un verdadero estudiante de intercambio. Justo como hoy.

–Entendido.

Me levanté del suelo y le entregue la laptop a Sebastián.

Esa noche, Caleb me bombardeo con toda clase de preguntas vía mensajes de texto.

Todas las ignoré.

Mi atención en ese entonces, estaba puesta sobre la espalda de Sebastián frente a la luz del computador tecleando con rapidez y rodeado de una espesa oscuridad que le daba un encanto abrumador y sobrecogedor.

¿Qué tan lejos seré capaz de llegar con esto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Uff, pensé que nunca publicaría esto. Hace mucho que no escribo tanto en un solo capitulo. Pero no se acostumbren, no todos serán así de largos.**

**¡Ya comienzan a aparecer los personajes nuevos! estoy muy emocionada, construir un personaje no es tan fácil como parece.**

**Yo, amé a Caleb, aunque no lo parezca.**

**Ya solo faltan un par de capítulos mas del tipo introductorio. Quería acotar que solo estos capis estarán narrados desde el punto de vista de Lilith. Los demás si serán en primera persona, que es como me siento mas cómoda escribiendo.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto no se desarrolla en Londres, tampoco en Venezuela, que es mi país de origen. Es una isla caribeña entre allá y acá. Contará con todas las estaciones y en cuanto a las costumbres y su gente pues, todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco. Pero si lo quería aclarar, porque no es normal nombres como Lilith, o Caleb por estos lados. Ademas de que quería darle ese aire ingles, pero como mi estilo de redacción y el argot venezolano. **

**¿Alguna sugerencia para el nombre de la isla?**

**Aun no me decido si desarrollar la historia tipo sagas como Yana Toboso, o todo mezclado. ¿Qué opinan uds? **

**¿Merece este capitulo un review?**

** Cantarella_**


End file.
